Valor
by Karu-suna
Summary: ::Spoiler del manga::Porque el final nadie lo ra Armin las palabras de Eren son suficientes. Armin x istad, Drama.


…Capítulo Único…

El sonido es ensordecedor, siente los oídos tapados por aquello que jamás antes escuchó y aún eso le parece grandioso.

Las gaviotas volando en lo alto parecen observarlo, tan lejano que su esbelta figura le parecen tan solo garabatos entre las nubes.

-¿Y bien? ¿que opinas?

-No lo sé, no es tan inmenso como pensé.

Las palabras de Eren logran sacarle una carcajada, sabe que no habla enserio y su sonrisa a medio ocultar mostrando esos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas se lo dejan claro, siempre le gustó su sonrisa, le parece lo mas honesto del mundo, como si la sinceridad de toda su persona cobrara forma en esa sencilla curva.

-¿De que hablas? No se puede ver tierra desde aquí por mucho que arrugues los ojos.

Armin afirma con el mismo tono divertido juntando a más poder sus párpados como si con ello pudiese confirmar sus palabras.

-En verdad es inmenso, inmenso y azul.

Le reitera seguro, Eren parece pensar sus palabras y se deja caer de espaldas con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en la arena, los pies descalzos al igual que los suyos propios sintiendo la salina esencia en el aire entre sus dedos, el rubio lo ve ladear la cabeza pensativo hacia un lado y otro como intentando hayarle la forma a algo frente a sus ojos.

-¿Y porque es azul?

La pregunta no le cae de sorpresa, esta seguro que la ha escuchado en el pasado, con su amigo a un lado y el libro de hojas pardas y roídas abierto en medio de ambos.

-Alguna vez leí que se debe a que el azul del cielo se refleja en la superficie del agua y siendo el mar tan grande y tan profundo toma esa tonalidad, un efecto de luz, creo.

Eren no responde pero lo ve formar una enorme "O" con los labios, como si aquella respuesta le hubiera abierto las puertas del mundo.

Armin vuelve su atención al mar, el sonido de las olas le parece relajante, un siseo constante que apacigua los gritos siempre presente en su cabeza,con cada golpe en la costa un pequeño peso en su pecho desaparece , puede ver a Eren de reojo, sus párpados caídos, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente al compás de su respiración, tan tranquila solo como en sueños, le hubiera gustado esperar mas, mucho mas a que él estuviese ahí acompañándolo pero piensa que las cosas no siempre salen según sus cálculos.

Un suspiro pesado remueve los lacios cabellos que necios caen sobre su nariz, ¿hace cuanto que no lo corta?, aunque duda que aquello importe ahora.

-¿Mikasa estará bien?

Eren gira el cuello hacia el en un gesto perezoso, lo mira seriamente unos segundos y sonríe echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus pulmones abandonan un poco de aire.

-Lo estará, es una de las personas mas fuertes que conozco.

El calor es intenso, en los libros dictaba que el clima tropical es elevado, que las temperaturas húmedas contrastaban con el calor abrazador de las costas y Armin lo siente en el cuerpo entero, una vez mas ve la figura de su amigo, su piel morena intacta bajo los rayos de sol, la suya propia tornándose rojiza a cada segundo.

-Ya, seguro el capitán Levi cuidará de ella.

Armin ve como el castaño se levanta y sacude sus ropas en un vano intento de alejar la arena que se le pega tras lo que él siente son horas de relajo.

-Siempre lo supe ¿sabes?

-¿El que?

No evita preguntar, aquella curva no abandona los labios de su amigo, esta vez acompañada de su mano extendida hacia él en una clara invitación a acompañarlo.

-Que tu eras el mas valiente de todos, ¿que más?

El eco de aquellas palabras rebotan en su cabeza con fuerza, como un vago recuerdo, las olas cobran mayor ímpetu y lo que segundos atrás le parece tranquilizante ahora le resulta ensordecedor, no se mueve pero siente que algo lo impulsa desde atrás, tiene que ir y tomar esa mano que continua larga hacia él.

-No puedes quedarte aquí, no aún.

La temperatura aumenta y esta seguro que una especie de neblina comienza a cubrirlos, la imagen de una tormenta de arena que recuerda de alguna historia le llega claramente pero esto le figura mas a humo, a vapor, a desaliento y un calor abrazador.

No sabe en que momento a enlazado sus dedos con los de su amigo pero sabe que solo ahí se siente seguro, que aun rodeado de titanes y con todo en contra solo ahí, en donde la vida lo ha puesto por capricho es donde debe estar.

-Así es, los siento pero debes continuar.

La voz de Eren le suena estrangulada y la calidez del agarre lo adormece como si el contacto en su mano viajará por su brazo hasta envolverlo por completo.

Ya no hay cielo azul, ni mar inmenso a sus espaldas, ya no hay gaviotas ni arena bajo sus pies, la mancha negra que sin saber le ciega se abre de a poco y aún lo ve, a Eren con el rostro bañado en sudor y sangre, el vapor continua y su vista se aclara, las manos de su amigo tiemblan y la gruesa aguja reluce con el reflejo del sol de media tarde.

Su corazón da un salto, tan vivo como el mismo, le extraña no escuchar caos y gritos solo los jadeos y las lágrimas de Eren inclinado sobre lo que sabe su cuerpo tendido en las rocas.

No lo culpa porque sabe que el habría echo lo mismo.

-Lo siento Armin, de verdad lo siento.

Y por un segundo lo extraña, el cielo y el mar, la tranquilidad y su compañía porque no entiende porque ocurrió, porque llegaron ambos ahí como una pequeña probada, como un regalo de aliento para volver y luchar porque aquello se haga realidad.

* * *

...Fin...

N/A: Esta pequeña historia iba a terminar con rumbo más espiritual, con Armin y Eren en una especie de "otro mundo" descansando de todo, pero una idea salvaje se cruzó en facebook y me recordó a un día maravilloso que leí hace tiempo de la grandiosa Hessefan, sufro como nunca pensé por los últimos sucesos del manga y de verdad guardo esperanza de que Armin no muera (aunque parece imposible) en fin, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Para mi Eren y Armin tiene una conexión enorme, más allá de hermanos y cada uno lo ha probado al salvar al otro, no pueden separamos ¿verdad?!=_=


End file.
